


only a short distance away

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His cock is already straining, a bead of pre-cum forming in the slit. He reaches out to swipe it with his thumb, bring it to his lips for a taste. </p><p>“Do you remember how I taste, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Iwaizumi growls out, the roughness of his voice making Oikawa’s whole body light up with pleasure. “Salty. Just like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	only a short distance away

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my beta and awesome friend Toast_Senpai for telling me to ignore my discomfort about being graphic, and to embrace the filth. I really hope that I did indeed embrace the filth. 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Graduation. The day Oikawa never thought would come this fast. After this day is over the reality that Iwaizumi will be leaving for another school, away from him, will hit, and Oikawa knows that it will feel like a punch to the gut.

 _Two hours. Iwaizumi will only be two hours away,_ Oikawa has to remind himself as he waits for his boyfriend after the ceremony. He knows that he can go see his boyfriend on the weekends to be with him, kiss him, and touch him—it’s just the days in between he worries about.

He’s used to seeing Iwaizumi every day, used to feeling those hands touch him and now he’ll have to wait weeks to even have that again. He once told Iwaizumi that he should just apply for the school he’s going to, but his boyfriend hit him on the back of the head for that. It had been an idiotic idea because Iwaizumi’s school doesn’t have the major Oikawa wants. But hey, it was worth a shot.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite graduate!” a female voice shouts. Oikawa only has a few seconds before arms are wrapped around him, squeezing him tight. He smiles as the familiar scent of Iwaizumi’s mother hits him.

His own parents are too busy to come today. Their business has always been a top priority, but he knows that he can always count on Iwaizumi’s family to be there for him.

“I always knew you favored him more than me, Mom.”

Iwaizumi’s mother clicks her tongue as she lets Oikawa go, turning to give her son a bone crushing hug. She kisses him on the cheek and Oikawa laughs as Iwaizumi quickly wipes it away and tries to push his mother away.

“I love both of you equally, though it wouldn’t hurt if my son complimented me more than once a week.”

“Sweetie,” Iwaizumi’s father chuckles, “I’m sure when he gets older he’ll compliment you more. For now why don’t we leave them alone and pick up the cake for their party?”

The woman’s eyes light and they are quickly left alone. Oikawa doesn’t say anything, but then again he doesn’t have to. Iwaizumi just grabs his hands and all Oikawa can do is follow.

\--

Iwaizumi takes him to the creek they always used to play in when they were little. It’s calm and soothing, the only sounds coming from the gurgling of water and the birds in the trees. For a moment Oikawa imagines them as children again, the shadow of college and which university to go to non-existent. He can almost see the two of them trying to catch tadpoles in the water, their arguments and laughter getting lost in breeze.

They take off their shoes, their pants rolled up.

“Are you worried?” Iwaizumi asks.

“N-”

“Don’t lie to me, Oikawa.”

Oikawa sighs, leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He feels his boyfriend shift and then a pair of warm lips press down on his hair. It’s moments like this that Oikawa will miss, where everything is just simple and he can just _think_ without anything getting in the way.

“I’m going to miss you, and I know there will be the weekends but there are the days in between that I’m worried about. We’re both going to be busy, and what if we just sort of… stop talking. Some long distance relationships don’t work out.”

Iwaizumi snorts and before Oikawa can scold him for laughing, his boyfriend tries to settle his fears.

“I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried about it either, but I keep reminding myself that we’ll be fine. We’ll have our phone and Skype calls, and I’m sure you’ll text me every day like you do now. We’ll take turns visiting each other on the weekends. It’ll all be fine, Oikawa.”

Oikawa just hums and lifts his head, turning to look at his boyfriend. He’s so lucky to be able to date his gorgeous childhood best friend. He’s sure Iwaizumi will turn many heads while he’s on campus but it fills Oikawa with satisfaction that he’s all that Iwaizumi will think about.

“Do you think we have time to make out before our party?”

Iwaizumi lifts his eyebrows at that but there’s nothing in his face that says Oikawa’s question is misplaced. Oikawa shifts closer to his boyfriend, a smile gracing his lips as Iwaizumi’s hand reaches out to slide around the back of his neck.

“I don’t see the harm in that.”

\--

Oikawa doesn’t want to admit it, but he is quite lonely without Iwaizumi next to him. They may be talking every day but it’s not exactly the same thing as having the man near him. It’s nice to hear his voice and everything, but having Iwaizumi far away leaves Oikawa feeling… sexually frustrated at times.

Sometimes when Iwaizumi calls it’s after he works out, his voice low and rough and Oikawa is left squirming in his chair with his homework completely forgotten. When his voice is like that, images of all the times Iwaizumi’s lips have traveled down his skin, teeth coming out to bite and make him scream, the images come quick enough that Oikawa has to squeak his replies or tell Iwaizumi good-bye.

It’s been like that for a few weeks since both of their schedules have been so weird that making it up for a weekend of fun isn’t possible.

It’s the same way today as Oikawa hears Iwaizumi’s voice coming over the other end of the phone. Except this time he’s in his house all alone because his parents are out on a business meeting. The one time he comes home to visit them and they aren’t even here to be surprised. He wishes that Iwaizumi had the time to come back home too, but he doesn’t.

Iwaizumi is held up at school due to all the homework his teachers have given him, and there’s a part of Oikawa that feels guilty for keeping him away from said homework, but he’s been looking forward to hearing Iwaizumi’s voice all day. Homework can wait.

“Iwa-chan, I miss you,” Oikawa whines as he snuggles into his couch, phone tucked against his shoulder.

“ _I know. I miss you too.”_ Iwaizumi’s voice is tight and pinched, a sure sign that his boyfriend is stressed beyond belief. A smile spreads across Oikawa’s face.

“Are you alone right now?”

_“Yes, why?”_

“Log into Skype and I’ll show you.” Oikawa doesn’t give him time to argue about homework or anything idiotic as he hangs up the phone, scrambling off the couch to his room to grab his laptop. Then a light bulb goes off in his head. He opens up his closet, pulling out one of the hidden boxes that is filled with private things such as his sex toys. He pulls out one of the vibrators that he knows Iwaizumi will go crazy over and Oikawa shivers just thinking about it. There has only been a handful of times that the two of them have used toys, but each time it left Oikawa gasping for more. Iwaizumi knows how to use his sex toys better than him, something that he has been meaning to ask his boyfriend but he always gets distracted before he can.

He picks up his laptop and a bottle of lube he keeps in the night stand, and he really should thank the cleaning people for not saying a word to his parents about the shit they find in his room. They are saints.

He rushes to hook the laptop up to the television in the living room, cursing in impatience when he doesn’t get his password right the first couple times. His heart begins to pound against his chest when he sees Iwaizumi’s name pop up on his screen, the familiar ring of the call sounding throughout the room. This is happening. He’s going to answer this and they will hopefully have some sort of intimate connection tonight, otherwise Oikawa will scream, and not in the good way.

He answers the call and his heart flips at the sight of Iwaizumi’s face up on the television screen, even if he _does_ look slightly pissed off.

“What’s up?”

“Okay, so,” Oikawa begins as he repositions his laptop and moves to sit on the couch, “going without sex for so many weeks has been killing me, and I’m sure it’s the same for you. You’ve probably been noticing the way that I’ve hung up on you after your work outs… well that’s because your voice reminds me of when we’re in the bedroom and I know that with our schedules we haven’t seen much of each other, but I thought maybe… sometimes… we can have sex over Skype or the phone?” The last part of the sentence is said quietly as he takes in Iwaizumi’s face. It looks blank, like nothing Oikawa just said has registered in his mind. He huffs and is about to repeat himself when Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak.

“Hold on.”

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi leaves his chair and walks toward his dorm door. He hears a lock clicking in place and Oikawa knows he has his boyfriend right where he wants him.

“I shouldn’t be agreeing to this since I have tons of homework to do and little time to do it, but I do want to see you on your back, with your mouth saying my name over and over. Sometimes that’s all I dream about, my hands trailing over your skin while you moan and arch into my touch. I want you so bad it hurts, and you’re right. Both of us need this, otherwise I’m sure we’ll go crazy.”

Oikawa whimpers but he finds it in himself to respond with a breathy “yes”.

“Will you tell me what do? Direct me, Iwa-chan.”  

Iwaizumi leans back in his chair, his body looking relaxed while Oikawa’s all wound up, like his muscles could snap at any moment if his boyfriend doesn’t hurry up with his commands. Iwaizumi just keeps looking at him, his eye’s raking over his body in appreciation and Oikawa might as well be naked with how the man is staring.

“Haijime, please.” Oikawa usually doesn’t like to beg, but when it comes to sex he’ll do it if it means getting Iwaizumi’s cock in him quicker. Except he doesn’t have his boyfriend’s cock and it’s being replaced with a vibrator—whatever works though.

“Patience, babe. You’ll get your fill soon enough. Take off your shirt.”

It takes all of Oikawa’s strength to unbutton his carefully instead of ripping it off. His fingers are shaky but he manages to get all the buttons free and he lets it slide down his shoulders. It’s an effort to keep his hands at his sides. He wants to shove them in his pants where his cock is already half hard.

“Good. Now lick you fingers and play with your nipples. I know how sensitive they are.”

His boyfriend is good and the smirk on his mouth tells Oikawa he knows it.

He brings his right hand up to his mouth, licking two of his fingers from base to tip before taking them into his mouth. He moans around the digits, trying his best to go slow. His nipples are already hard from the anticipation of what’s to come.

He pulls his glistening fingers out before bringing his other hand up to his mouth to repeat. He bring the digits towards both of his nipples, his breathing shallow and quick.

“Make sure you go slow. You know that’s what I would do if I was there. ”

Oikawa huffs but does as Iwaizumi says. He drags his fingers around his areolas, hissing at the pleasure the motion creates. It’s not enough. Not like it would be with Iwaizumi.

“It isn’t the same as you being here,” Oikawa pants.

“I know, but use that pretty little head of yours and imagine me there. Imagine the way my lips drag down your neck, teeth sinking into your skin only to be followed by my tongue. Imagine the way my tongue teases your nipples until you’re begging me to move on.”

It’s not fair that Iwaizumi’s voice can reduce him to a withering mess, but it does and he tries his best to imagine what his boyfriend is saying. He pinches his nipples in between the fingers, his back arching away from the couch with a cry leaving his lips.

“We haven’t even started and you’re already a mess. You must have really wanted this, huh?”

Oikawa nods his head quickly, rolling his nipples between the tips of his fingers. His nipples have always been sensitive and Oikawa knows that when they have sex, Iwaizumi will always pay extra attention to them. It drives him absolutely crazy, especially when Iwaizumi takes his time.

“All right, stop. Now you can take your pants off, but not your briefs.”

“What if I’m not wearing any?” Oikawa purrs, watching as a sultry smile passes over Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Take your pants off anyway.”

Oikawa doesn’t need to be told twice as his hands move towards the top button of his pants. He keeps Iwaizumi’s gaze as he pops the button free and unzips his pants, lifting his hips up to slide the material off.

His cock is already straining, a bead of pre-cum forming in the slit. He reaches out to swipe it with his thumb, bring it to his lips for a taste.

“Do you remember how I taste, Iwa-chan?”

“Of course I do,” Iwaizumi growls out, the roughness of his voice making Oikawa’s whole body light up with pleasure. “Salty. Just like you.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi just smiles at him, and Oikawa wants to know how he can stay so calm during this. How his boyfriend can just sit there and not touch himself while Oikawa is on the couch, his body practically screaming for release.

“What do you want me to do next?”

“Touch yourself. Not your cock. I want you to touch your body.”

Oikawa groans in frustration and has half a mind to ignore Iwaizumi’s order, but when he locks on to his boyfriend’s gaze he can see the hunger in those eyes. He’s taking in every move Oikawa makes. The way his fingers slide down his neck, his chest, and his stomach. His touch is light, his fingertips gently digging into his skin as he repeats the motions over again.

He slides his fingers down to his thighs, avoiding his leaking cock by sheer will. He wants to last for as long as he can, to put on a show for his boyfriend, but if Iwaizumi plans on going this slow Oikawa doesn’t think he’ll be able to.

“God, what I wouldn’t do to be there right now to replace your hands with mine, to feel your soft skin beneath my palms.”

“What I wouldn’t give to have your mouth on me right now, eating me open nice and slow.” Oikawa groans as he rakes his nails down his inner thighs.

“Grab the lube and coat your fingers with it.” Iwaizumi’s voice is pinched, his breathing coming in harsh pants. He hears the sound of Iwaizumi’s pants coming undone and the corners of Oikawa’s mouth quirk up in a smile. Finally, some kind of acknowledgment from his boyfriend.

His hand finds the bottle of lube by his side and it’s almost impossible to get the lid open because his fingers are shaking so bad. He’s a step closer to having _something_ in him and he can’t even get the stupid lid open.

He opens it eventually and squeezes the cool gel onto his fingers, bringing them down to press at his entrance. He circles his hole, his breathing unsteady as he tries his best to relax enough to actually put his fingers in.

“Relax, babe.”

Oikawa tries his best to glare at Iwaizumi but his nose scrunches up and his mouth falls open as he pushes a finger in. Oikawa grits his teeth against the slow burn the motion creates.

“Ah,” Oikawa gasps, his back arching. “It’s so tight.”

“Breathe and relax. Imagine my mouth kissing your thighs, leaving marks on them as I move toward your cock and my fingers slide in and out of you.”  

And Oikawa does. He imagines the way Iwaizumi’s tongue slides over the tip of his cock as his fingers curl inside him. It does make him relax enough to insert another finger, a tight fit but not too uncomfortable.

Pre-cum slides down his cock as he starts to set a rhythm. Gasps, moans, and sound of lube slipping as he pumps his fingers in and out are the only sounds that can be heard in the room. He curls his fingers, hips jumping and his vision filling with stars as they brush against his prostate.

“Haijime,” his voice breaks and he’s so close to coming that he has to take his fingers out, holding his body tight to keep his orgasm at bay. “Can I put the vibrator in now?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Oikawa nods his head and at Iwaizumi’s order he reaches for his vibrator. _Finally_ they get to this moment, but of course his boyfriend tells him to stop before he can even begin.

“What _now_?” Oikawa whines.

“Turn the vibrator on its lowest setting and I want you to rub it against your cock. I want you on the edge again before I let you put it in.”  

The need to disobey rises again but he bites down on it as he turns the vibrator on. It comes to life in his hands, barely creating any noise as Oikawa brings it to the head of his cock. He hisses quietly and bucks his hips up.

“That’s it, baby. Keep going.”

Oikawa moves the vibrator up and down his cock, letting the pre-cum make the slide of the vibrator easier.

“Keep fingering yourself.”

Oikawa doesn’t think he can because it feels like anymore movement might tip him over the edge that he’s so close to already, but he pushes his fingers into his hole anyway. He’s just glad Iwaizumi hasn’t told him to up the vibration yet. Having only one mess to clean up off the couch is enough.

He continues to pump his fingers in and out of his hole while gliding his vibrator gently down his shaft and back up again to circle over the head. An idea pops into his head, one that he knows will drive Iwaizumi crazy. It always does when they play with the vibrator.

He doesn’t stop the rhythm of his fingers, but he does take the vibrator off his cock only to bring it to his mouth. Iwaizumi’s stare is practically scorching and it sets Oikawa’s nerves alight as he opens his mouth, his tongue coming out to drag along the head of the vibrator. The buzz from the toy and the taste of his pre-cum on his tongue makes Oikawa moan, the noise practically echoing through the empty room.

He takes the head of the toy in his mouth, trying to imagine that it’s Iwaizumi’s cock instead of a cold object. He thinks about the way his boyfriend would cry out when he swirls his tongue around the head, one of his hands around his shaft while the other plays with his balls. He imagines the taste and the way Iwaizumi’s hips jump in his mouth, almost gagging him.

The images flashing in his mind almost make it easy for Oikawa to forget that the dick he’s sucking right now isn’t his boyfriend’s.

“Stop,” Iwaizumi grounds outs between his teeth. “Take it out of your mouth and turn around on the couch. I want your ass facing me so I can get the full view of the vibrator going in.”

He lets go of the vibrator with a pop.

“So lewd, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa moves around so his knees are spread on the couch and Iwaizumi has a full view of his ass. He thinks that maybe he should have grabbed a towel before all of this started, but going to get one now would ruin the moment so he’ll just have to try and catch all of his cum in his hand.

He moves the vibrator towards his entrance, his hips jerking as he circles the head around his hole, teasing it. It’s not as big as Iwaizumi’s, but it is just as thick and he tries to keep his muscles relaxed as he nudges his hole. The head slides in smoothly and Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief, finally starting to feel full as he carefully moves the vibrator in further.

“Is it weird that I’m jealous of a vibrator? It gets to feel how tight you are and I’m stuck here, watching it.”

“I’m sure you haven’t forgotten how tight I am- _ah!_ ” Oikawa’s fingers slip on the vibrator, accidently hitting the switch for a higher setting. His back arches and his body starts to shake uncontrollably as he fights for control over the orgasm that threatens to hit.

He hears a soft click coming from the screen and he turns his head to glare at Iwaizumi.

“Are you taking screen shots of me?”

“This sight is just too erotic to pass up. Don’t worry, no will see them.”

Oikawa wants to tell Iwaizumi to delete them but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is another moan. The vibrator is making his body feel like it’s on fire and if he doesn’t move it soon he’s sure he’ll explode. He turns his head back around and reaches his hand out to start moving the vibrator in and out of his hole, tilting his head back and just letting the pleasure take over his body.

“How does it feel?”

Oikawa almost doesn’t hear the question over the roaring in his ears. The pleasure is almost too much. He can feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he lets out a broken sob when the toy hits his prostate.

“Answer me, Tooru. How does it feel?”

“So good. All I can think about is your dick thrusting in and out of me while you grab a fist full of my hair and pull it back. I can imagine all the filthy things you’d say to me too. How much of a slut I am for wanting your dick so bad.” His voice is beginning to break, and from behind him he can hear the slide of Iwaizumi’s hand on his cock.

“You look like one now,” Iwaizumi pants. “With your hips moving in time to meet the toy and the noises you’re making are _so_ sinful. Do you want to come, baby?”

Oikawa nods in response, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

“Then come.”

The command is all he needs for his body to still, his ass tightening around the vibrator as his orgasm hits. He manages to bring up a hand quick enough to catch most of his come with only some getting on the couch. Good thing it’s white.

“Holy fuck,” Oikawa breaths as he comes down from his high, his hips twitching as the vibrations keep coursing through him. He reaches behind him to turn the toy off before taking it out.

His muscles feel heavy and lethargic as he turns over to face Iwaizumi again. At this point in time Oikawa would snuggle right up to his boyfriend, hearing the sleepy ‘I love you’ roll of his tongue. He feels a stab of loneliness that he hopes doesn’t show on his face. He misses being able to feel Iwaizumi next to him at night and now the only time he gets comfort from Iwaizumi is through a screen. He wants to complain that it’s not fair.

“Hey, why the long face?” Iwaizumi asks as he reaches for a tissue to wipe off his hands.

“I just wish you were here. I can’t cuddle up to you if you’re two hours away.”

“I know, but how about next weekend I’ll come home and see you? That way you can have my cock in you instead of some fake one.”

Oikawa can feel himself start to brighten up, but then he remembers how much homework his boyfriend will probably have and his mood deflates a little again.

“Yeah, but you’ll probably have to stay back because your nasty teachers will give you a lot of homework again.”

“Oi, dumbass,” Iwaizumi says in that voice that Oikawa knows he’s about to be chastised, “you need me right now… and I need you, so I’m going to push my homework back for a few hours so we can be together because I love you. Smile and be happy. It’s weird when you’re not and I’m left worrying about you.”

Oikawa does smile and Iwaizumi sighs in relief. Even though Iwaizumi acts like he doesn’t care all of the time, but he’s actually a huge softy and it’s one of the many things Oikawa loves about him.

“I should probably go before my come stains the couch. If it does then I need to be out of here before my parents say anything to me about it. I’ll see you next weekend though, and your cock better be better than the sex toy. I love you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but tells Oikawa that he loves him all the same. Their lives may be totally different than when they were in high school, but Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi will be there for him no matter what. After all, he’s only a short distance away.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
